Will You Be My Valentine?
by 94saturn
Summary: Rei finds some answers to her questions and Shinji has a very good day, for a change. Good old fashioned WAFF! OOC but a fun read.


Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

This is out of character but what the heck! It's heart day! Find someone to kiss; I'm going to, hehe. Any translations are in the author's notes at the end and I try not to over do it.

**Will You Be My Valentine? (One Shot)**

Rei Ayanami, the blue haired, First Children awoke. Sleep had come fitfully to her the previous night. The features of her face were soft and delicate, a pleasant, beautiful young girl. Something that she didn't understand was bothering her. Wheels within wheels, at the effective age of fourteen there were many questions about life left unanswered. Yet she lived on, isolated from the normal world.

Soft, defused light from an overcast morning sky, filtered through her unkempt windows. Seasons left Japan with Second Impact, long before her time but weather patterns were precarious. Sun one moment and driving rain the next, along with the relentless heat and endless cicada song. Second Impact had affected the entire world; the island nation of Japan had been nearly submerged by the inundation of floodwater, from the melted polar icecap.

Careless of her state of undress, for the purpose of sleep, she rose from her bed and put on her black slippers and then laid out her school uniform on the bed. The First Children walked softly to the bathroom to shower. Routine is all that this young woman really knew; yet in her heart, she sensed that there was something more to life.

With warm water cascading over her, Rei Ayanami considered many things. Her role in NERV, her role as a classmate and her role as a pilot, _what do I share with these people? Am I merely a puppet? Is there more to my existence?_

xxx

Shinji yawned, rather hard. Not being a morning person, he hit the snooze button again. _Asuka will be here soon, to wake me up_, he thought mournfully, as he tried in vain to find more rest. Much like a bull in china shop, the Second Children had a way of making her presence known.

True to her nature, Asuka entered his room, after a brief knock to give him sufficient warning to cover himself, for modesty.

"Shinji? Time to get up. I'm making scrambled eggs, just the way you better like them."

Yes, even the devil knows how to cook breakfast and she prefers western food, bacon and eggs, anything except rice and miso soup. Just give me red meat, is her motto.

"Sounds great, thanks." Shinji muttered, clutching the sheet over his morning problem. In truth, Asuka had stopped chastising him for that, when she finally realized that it wasn't really his fault. But for the young boy the inevitable morning ritual was…well, embarrassing, to say the least.

With a heavy sigh, the young man got up and rummaged through his dresser for clean clothes. Half awake, he finally remembered what day it was, February fourteenth. Now, for the most part the Japanese don't celebrate Western holidays, but Christmas and a few others are popular. And Valentine's Day was promoted in general, to boost the sagging human population of the post Second Impact world. Shinji checked the bag with his gifts and then he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Entering the kitchen with his burden he noticed that Misato was missing. And Asuka was wearing his favorite green apron.

"Did Misato leave early?" He asked, as he unpacked a rose and small box of chocolate candy. Shinji sat the items on the table along with a card, for his purple haired guardian to find when she returned.

"Yeah, she only had time to down one beer, before she had to leave, but she told me to kiss you for her." The beautiful young girl teased. Asuka then turned to look at him expectantly. She was standing before him with a complete breakfast of fluffy, scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice. The green apron over her school uniform was a bit comical when compared to her usual demeanor.

"Umm…this is for you." He said, with what little courage he had. Then placed a card, a rose and box of chocolate beside her plate.

Asuka took the rose in its plastic wrapper and sniffed its sweet aroma. Her electric blue eyes turned soft sapphire, "you show off." Then, she slipped her arms around him, in a warm embrace.

Asuka's soft red hair was like silk on his cheek, she stopped short of a kiss but her meaning came through loud and clear. And her warm embrace was most pleasant.

"Thank you."

Shinji enjoyed her embrace for a moment longer before he spoke. "I….just wanted to make you happy today."

_Can I get any lamer?_ He thought, sinking his head deeper into her soft shoulder.

She opened the card and smiled as she read it. "For once you did something right, so eat your breakfast." She said, casting her gaze aside to hide her blush. She was well aware of the significance of this day.

Shinji tasted the scrambled eggs and smiled, "wundervoll."

Asuka found herself hiding yet another blush. "I'm glad you like them." She replied, discreetly hiding her face. "Your accent is terrible." She admonished, with cheeks still pink.

Their breakfast continued with little more conversation but she wondered if Shinji might be getting the idea. _Can a baka learn?_ She wondered.

xxx

History class was boring, as usual. Ayanami was well aware of the real truth, behind Second Impact but she resisted the urge to stare out the window for a change. Choosing instead to put on the face of an attentive student, for the Commander's sake. In truth, she always got top grades, much to Asuka's chagrin. Shinji simply plugged along, at a steady pace.

A soft tone alerted her that she had received a private message, it was from Yukiko Senoh.

Message: Did Ikari give you chocolate?

Rei thought for a moment, before she replied.

Message: I do not understand, why would I receive a gift from pilot Ikari?

Message: It's Valentine's Day silly! Boys are supposed to give us candy and be nice for a change. If he's cute we can give him a kiss!

This took Ayanami aback, somewhat. _Gifts? Kisses? Tied to a specific day? What is the purpose?_

Message: I have not associated with pilot Ikari today.

Message: Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed. He's really cute and I think he likes you. Bye!

Rei was left perplexed. _What is the meaning of Valentine's Day?_

She consulted her search engine and got over twenty thousand hits on the subject. Methodically, she began to sift through the entries. The first was the general description of a holiday devoted to lovers sharing gifts and affection, for one another. Eventually, she read several entries, detailing Saint Valentine being martyred. Claudius II had executed him, for continuing to marry couples against his decree, it would seem that in the emperor's eyes, married men made poor soldiers.

Engrossed in her research, Rei barely heard the bell dismissing classes for the day. She closed down her laptop and packed it carefully in her brown satchel, as she prepared to leave. Surveying the heard of students in class 2-A making for the exit like Lemmings to a cliff, she chose to remain seated until rush hour subsided. Rei had a certain fascination, with observing the antics of the Lilim youth. She didn't quite understand why she knew this but has classified it as women's intuition.

xxx

Stopping at her favorite park along the way home, to her bleak apartment building, Rei Ayanami noticed that all of the benches were occupied. There was one however, that had a single occupant. An older man, fifty something, in a gray suit, preoccupied with a small gift-wrapped box.

"May I sit?"

The man was startled into awareness. "Of course miss, there is plenty of room." He responded and then took in her features.

The female student before him was a vision of loveliness. Soft, pastel, china tinted skin with a heart shaped face, thin lips and small nose, her face cropped with fluffy blue hair. But it was her eyes, haunting pools of cerise, reflecting the pain of youth and yet, possessing the knowledge of eternity.

The man smiled warmly at her, as she took her seat and pulled out a book and a pear to nibble on, while she read. "You remind me very much of my wife, when we were your age. She always had her nose in a book.' He chuckled wistfully.

"May I assume, that you met her quite young?" She replied, looking up from her Japanese to English textbook. "Would you care for a pear?" Ayanami offered politely.

"Thank you no, I mustn't spoil my appetite; I'm taking Oyuki to a nice restaurant and I want it to be special." His gaze turned contemplative, as he caressed the small gift-wrapped box. "Yes, high school sweethearts. I have finally been able to buy her the diamond ring, that she deserves."

"I am certain that your spouse, will find your gift agreeable."

About that time, a woman approached in business dress. "Saburo…leave it to you, to hit up on a young defenseless school girl!" She teased him, with mirth and then winked playfully at Ayanami.

"Hello my dear." He replied, as he rose from the green wooden bench to embrace her.

Rei observed with interest, while they went through the ritual known as, a hug and kiss. _To be in love for so long must be rewarding_, she thought to herself, as the couple receded into the light crowd.

The late afternoon sun peeked between the high-rise buildings, casting distinct shadows and coupled with the light breeze, it was a pleasant time to read. Even if the subject was dry, as English homework. Diligently studying, she lost track of time and was immersed in her task, until a shadow crossed the page.

She glanced up, to find Shinji Ikari looking at her pensively. The young man was dressed in his school uniform and obviously struggling for the strength to speak.

"Pilot Ikari? Do you wish something of me?" Ayanami inquired.

"I…well, I kind of…"

Sensing his distress, she attempted to mitigate it. "You may speak freely, you are my friend….Shinji."

The boy calmed down and sighed, then sat beside her. Words failing him, he rummaged in his bag and produced a rose, card and chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day." He told her sheepishly, as he handed her the gifts.

_A flower, is this their purpose?_ Rei wondered, as she took in the fragrance, of the red rose, in its plastic wrapper; despite its color, it was most pleasing to her. She felt a warm glow in her stomach and on her cheeks, _is this joy_, she wondered, remembering the older couple she had encountered earlier?

"I'm not very good at picking out cards." The boy apologized.

She looked to him after reading the card, with soft, caring eyes. "Your selection was agreeable. Although I do not understand this feeling, I share your sentiment." She placed her small hand on his. "Thank you."

Shinji blushed; this was the first time that she had ever touched him intentionally. A vaguely familiar feeling began to well up within him, as he enjoyed the warmth of her supple caress on his skin. The soft, orange glow of sunset reflected from her beautiful face, accentuating her cinnamon eyes.

"You're very pretty." He blurted out and then lowered his gaze, embarrassed by his brashness.

Rei squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I find you attractive as well."

Shinji looked up a bit startled; her words were the last thing that he ever expected the enigmatic First Children to say. Her eyes shimmered, reflecting the setting sun. To Shinji, Rei had the radiance of a goddess in the waning ambient light.

"You may hold me if you wish." Rei suggested, with a hint of hopefulness in her soft voice.

With unsteady hands, the boy slipped his arms around her waist and drew Rei into a cautious hug. To his relief, he felt her reciprocate. It was subtle but he sensed the young girl release a contented sigh. Shinji relished the feeling, of nuzzling his cheek to hers. Her body was so soft and warm. Some people have accused her of being a doll or even a machine; people could be very cruel. But this young woman in his arms, left no doubt that she was a living breathing person, capable of affection.

From a discreet distance, two crystal blue eyes observed the First and Third Children embrace, with mixed feelings. It was her companion that spoke.

"The guys aren't going to believe this!" The young upper classman exclaimed. "OOFF." His companion's elbow in his ribs, reminded him of how dangerous it was to date the famous firebrand, named Asuka Langley Soryu.

"You'll keep your mouth shut, if you know what's good for you. Now, I'm ready for that cappuccino you promised me and if you're a good boy, I'll probably let you kiss me good night because it's Valentine's Day." Asuka took his arm and led him in the direction of her favorite coffee shop.

_So much for the atomic scale, I wonder if I still have a chance with him? He did give Misato gifts too, but wonder girl is being aggressive, as usual. You can do it, Asuka. _Her confidence in achieving her goals; was not without merit.

Rei Ayanami had no vanity to satisfy, makeup and perfume were not in her repertoire. Yet, Shinji instantly recognized her fresh scent. Her shampoo, her choice of soap and the delicate fragrance that was, Rei Ayanami. It was a pheromone that would bring any male to his knees. Their cross-synchronization experiment had brought their respective scent, to the forefront of their consciousness. Rei recognized Shinji's scent immediately and nuzzled closer, craving more.

_Why do I feel this way? Is this part of my purposes or am I being selfish? Ikari deserves more than I can offer. _Her thoughts were betrayed by her body language.

"Um, Rei do you want me to stop?" The young man asked with concern.

Rei sighed softly into his shoulder. "No, I am happier now, than I have ever been. Please continue. You smell so wonderful." She tightened her embrace on him, clutching the boy tightly, cuddling as closely, as she could. "I do not understand this feeling but it is agreeable and I wish to explore it with you." Getting a grip she added, "if you feel the same way."

Intoxicated, Shinji replied. "Is it really ok?" And he pressed his mouth to hers, softly nibbling her lips. She met his advance with enthusiasm, exploring and learning with him. A sundog appeared on the horizon, as they kissed for the first time.

When they came up for air, Shinji had to ask. "Um…was that ok?"

"It made me feel quite euphoric." She responded. "May we kiss again?"

Shinji smiled sheepishly and leaned in to kiss her again.

And so it came to pass, on Friday, the fourteenth day of February, in the year Twenty-Fourteen, two hearts became one. Don't worry, Asuka found that her date was a really nice guy; I'll leave it up to you, the reader, to guess what happened next.

xxx

A/N:

Wundervoll is wonderful in German.

Sorry this wasn't a lemon but a few of my closest friends are too young for that stuff and I wanted to be able to share this with them too (quit giggling and yes, you're 'too cute for the room', lol).

Happy Valentine's Day to everyone and to all the ladies, young or old….SMOOCH!

Aw come on! I can only get away with this once or twice a year, I need kisses too ya know!

Proofread credit goes to: Riko Ozaki, Sesshy' Girl 00, Atomic Squirrel and ScallyBally. (Read my friends stories and leave reviews, they work very hard to bring you quality fair and deserve your recognition).

Lord Saturn.


End file.
